The Barn Brothers
by kensi54382
Summary: Tony has gone missing, kidnapped by two brothers bent on revenge. Can he get out alive? Warning: contains rape and sexual assault!
1. Chapter 1

Tony was walking down the street to get some coffee for the team on Monday morning when he heard a scream and a car door slam. Turning around, he noticed several other people looking at a school yard gate, where a van was parked with the back door open and two men trying to drag a couple of young boys towards the van. Unsure of why nobody was helping, Tony ran forward and shouted.

"Get away from them!" Tony exclaimed a third time as he got across the street.

The two would-be kidnappers dropped the crying children and turned on Tony. One had a gun in his hand, the other a taser. Knowing that he was outnumbered, and that his gun was in his desk drawer, Tony reached into his belt for his knife. But before he could get to it, the taser had been discharged, and Tony was writhing around on the asphalt just inside the school gate. He could see teachers running over, some stopping to usher the children into the school building, others comforting the two crying boys. There were three adults running towards Tony, but he knew that they were going to be too late. He had no strength left to fight the taser or the men, and he was in too much pain to try and get his knife. Someone else was on the phone, presumably with the police, but, again, it was too late. The man that had the gun bent down next to Tony and dragged him into the van, slamming the door closed just as Tony passed out.

* * *

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, this is Detective Muller from Metro PD. We just got a sketch back from a crime scene of a man that was kidnapped off the street after saving two children from that same fate. We ran it through facial recognition, and we got a hit."

"Who was it?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, junior."

"Tony? Where the hell is he now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We don't even know who the kidnappers are. We're still waiting to see if we get anything on them."

"Damn it!" Gibbs shouted into the phone. "How did this happen?"

"Witnesses say that Agent DiNozzo came running from across the street to the school gate and shouted to stop the kidnapping. He was already outnumbered, and they tasered him until he couldn't defend himself. Why nobody else tried to help, I don't know, but your agent was dragged into the van looking like he was unconscious."

"Is there any camera footage?"

"No."

"Fine. I want in on the case. I want to be there when he's found. And I want to talk to the witnesses and those kids."

"Of course. I'm on my way with what we have at the moment. I'm hoping that you'll see something we don't."

Gibbs slammed the phone onto his desk without saying goodbye. "McGee! Track DiNozzo's cell, now!"

"On it, boss." McGee punched in a few numbers and had Tony's GPS location up in seconds. "He's heading west on a back road, I think. There's no street name. I thought he was going to get coffee?"

"Not anymore. He's been kidnapped. Keep watching that tracker. I want to know what's happening. Bishop, you're with me. Let's go find Tony."

* * *

It wasn't long before Tony woke up and found himself in the back of a van. His hands had been tied behind his back, and there was a piece of tape stuck on his mouth. Closing his eyes, Tony tried to remember what had happened. He had been going for coffee when two screaming kids caught his attention. He stopped them from getting kidnapped, only to be kidnapped himself.

 _Great, Gibbs is going to be so mad when he finds out,_ Tony thought to himself.

Tony opened his eyes again and twisted around until he could see through the windshield. He could see trees, but they weren't thick enough to be anything more than a tree-lined street. Still, it meant he was no longer in DC. There were barely any trees around there. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the van, so he couldn't even begin to try and figure out where he was. All he knew was that he had no chance of escaping any time soon.

After what Tony assumed was another ten minutes, the van came to a stop. The back door of the van opened, and Tony found himself staring at two men. Both were much bigger in size than he was, so Tony knew he wouldn't be able to beat them without some kind of weapon. His best chance of escape was to run when they weren't looking. He would have to try and find a chance for that soon.

The bigger of the two men smiled as he dragged Tony out of the van by his arms. Tony felt the rough ground underneath him as he was dragged into a motel room. The room smelled of bleach and disinfectant, which hurt Tony's nose and head. He didn't want to smell anything like that. With his scarred lungs, strong smells often brought about coughing fits that caused bronchitis. That was the last thing he needed right then. The man dumped Tony onto the bed in the middle of the room, then disappeared into the bathroom while the second kidnapper went to the kitchenette. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, drinking it slowly while he stared and smiled at Tony.

"Want some?" he asked Tony in a mocking tone.

As much as Tony was thirsty, he ignored the man. All he cared about right then was getting free. He couldn't let himself get distracted by little things that were not important.

While Tony looked for an escape, the first kidnapper came out of the bathroom. He looked at Tony before heading over to his friend in the kitchen. They whispered for a few minutes, then both came over to the bed. A sudden feeling of unease settled in Tony's stomach as he watched them. The first kidnapper grabbed Tony and dragged him into a seated position on the bed while the second man pulled a chain from behind the bed head. Tony felt the cool metal of the chain against his skin as it was attached to a leather strap that had been tied to his left wrist. Then he felt the tip of a blade as the rope around his wrists was cut. With his hands somewhat free, Tony ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he demanded.

The two men just laughed. One said, "if you listen to us, we'll answer that question. For now, though, it's none of your business. Just be good and do what we say if you ever want to see the sun again."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs pulled up to a dumpster, knowing all he would find was Tony's phone and maybe his wallet. The GPS had been a dead end, but Gibbs hoped that if Tony's belongings were in the bin, there would be fingerprints or something with DNA that would help them. He had Bishop searching for camera footage of the short alley and the dumpster, but he wasn't hopeful. There was no way that they would be that lucky in just over an hour of Tony being missing.

"Gibbs!" shouted Bishop a minute later. "We might have something."

"What is it?"

"Camera footage from the shoe store across the street. It caught a white van with ice-cream stickers on it stop outside this alley. You can see someone getting out of the van, but I can't make out the face. Abby will need to enhance the footage. The person dumped something in that dumpster."

"How long were they in the alley for?"

"A minute, maybe two."

"Well, let's hope that it's whoever took Tony. I want to find him as soon as possible."

"I've already sent it to Abby. She's going through it now."

Gibbs nodded and grunted a reply as he sifted through the little garbage at the bottom of the dumpster. He pulled items out and jumped out, handing a couple to Bishop.

"Check those. This is Tony's phone." Gibbs had opened the home screen of the somewhat smashed up iPhone in his hand, finding a picture of the team on the screen.

"Tony's wallet and ID. They may not have known who Tony was when they first grabbed him, but they do now. And I'll bet that they're planning to use him as leverage for something."

"Not if I can help it. We need to find out who these people are and where they took Tony. Preferably before anything happens."

* * *

Abby sat at her computer, waiting for her facial recognition software to do its job. She had gotten a clear image of the kidnapper's face in the alley minutes after Bishop had sent it, but it seemed like they weren't in any system. Abby was scared. Tony's life depended on finding out who the guy was and what he wanted from Tony.

"Hey, Abbs, Gibbs wants to know what you've got," said McGee as he came over and hugged Abby.

"Nothing. I got a clear view of the man's face, but nothing is happening with facial recognition. Did they get anything else?"

"Tony's ID, wallet and phone. They're bringing it back now. Gibbs couldn't unlock Tony's phone, so we'll need to crack the code or find another way in."

"No we don't. I know Tony's password."

"How?"

"He told me." Abby glanced at McGee. "Okay, I peeked when he was putting it in yesterday. He has one of those long, complicated codes. Guess what it is?"

"Abbs."

"Fine. It's Magnum. Capital M."

"Of course it is," said McGee sarcastically.

"Don't pick on Tony!"

"Sorry, Abbs. I needed that laugh though." He sighed. "I hope Tony's okay."

"Me too."

* * *

Tony was so scared. He didn't know what was happening. The sun had started to go down outside the room's window, and Tony knew that he had been there most of the day. The two kidnappers had left shortly after chaining him up, and still hadn't returned. During the long hours of solitude, Tony had discovered that the chain was long enough to reach the bathroom, though he was unable to close the door. He couldn't reach the kitchenette though, and he knew that was purposefully done. He had managed to get a little bit of water from the bathroom tap, which was leaking, and though it tasted disgusting, it quenched his thirst for a while.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and one of the kidnappers came in. He was grinning at Tony like he had made up his mind to do something Tony wouldn't like.

"Hey, cop, stand up."

Tony stood, scared of what would happen if he didn't stand.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to come closer. I have a present for you."

"I don't want any presents."

"You don't have a choice. Either come here, like a good boy, or I'll come to you and it won't be pretty."

With a sigh, Tony took two steps forward. He was face to face with the man now, and he could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Thank you." The kidnapper grabbed Tony's left arm and pulled, making Tony fall. He was dragged along to the bathroom. "Undress."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need a shower."

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"You are having a shower." The kidnapper pushed Tony into the grimy shower stall. Then he stepped in too. "I'm going to wash you."

Tony shivered, not from being cold after getting undressed, but from fear. He didn't want to be touched, especially by someone that had kidnapped him, but he really felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter. He took a step back and hit the cold glass wall of the shower as his kidnapper turned the cold water on and sprayed him with it. Then the guy put soap on his hands and started to rub Tony's body slowly. When his hands reached Tony's backside, they stopped, gently rubbing circles into the skin. Tony jumped, but it didn't help. It only made things worse. One hand stayed put, but the other one moved around to the front of Tony's body and rested against Tony's penis. Feeling very much like he was about to vomit, Tony tried to move away. There was nowhere to go, what with the door being blocked by his kidnapper.

"Please, don't touch me," pleaded Tony.

"You can't tell me anything. You are in no place to be bargaining."

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I don't care how you feel. I am enjoying it."

Tony shuddered as the hand on his backside slid closer to the middle of him, and the hand at the front of his body began to fondle him. It lasted what felt like forever, but was actually only two minutes. Relief flooded through Tony when his kidnapper finally let go of him and washed the soap off. The cold water gave Tony a feeling of being cleansed, though he had a feeling that this was just the beginning. If he didn't get out soon, fondling and hands resting on his skin would be the least of his worries.

"Go and get some sleep," said the kidnapper. "Tomorrow you'll be working very hard." He left Tony standing outside the shower, naked and scared.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved when Abby called him at ten thirty with the news that she had gotten usable prints off Tony's wallet and ID cards. She had run them through the system and gotten a hit.

"Prints belong to Jamie Barn. We arrested him a year and a half ago for sexual assault and rape of a fellow petty officer," said Abby over the phone.

"That's great work, Abbs."

"I'm not done. There was someone else in that van, Gibbs. I checked Barn out. He has a brother that made several appeals to the court to free his brother. I think they're working together on this."

"What's it got to do with Tony?"

"He was the arresting agent. I think they remembered him when they got his ID."

"Great. God knows what's happening to Tony right now then. Thank you Abbs. Go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere until we find Tony."

"Me either, Abby, me either."


	3. Chapter 3

Bishop and McGee had fallen asleep at their desks around midnight. Gibbs had followed them shortly after. Everyone was exhausted, but no-one wanted to stop searching for their missing teammate. They had all insisted on staying at work and searching. McGee had called in Delilah, who was helping search for Tony from her office at the DOD. NSA were also searching on request from Bishop. Gibbs had asked Fornell for help, and he had put together a team to search for Tony. Everyone wanted Tony found, but nothing was happening yet, and it was frustrating.

* * *

Tony woke up before the sun on Tuesday. Fear was running through him already. The night before, he had gone to sleep thinking about what was in store for him when he woke up again. One kidnapper had stayed the night with him to make sure he couldn't try to get away, but they were both there now.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," said the older looking one.

"Who are you?" Tony asked again.

The men turned to each other with identical sighs. "I suppose we can tell him. He'll figure it out eventually anyway. And it's not like he can do anything to help himself."

The younger man looked at Tony. "I'm Jamie Barn. Does that ring a bell?"

Tony frowned, but then recognition took over. "I thought you were in prison?"

"Not anymore. My brother here got me out."

"My name is Thomas, just so you know," said the brother.

"Why are you kidnapping me? I'm a federal agent, you won't get away with this."

"We're only half an hour from your work, and it's been nearly twenty-four hours since we took you. They haven't found you yet. Doesn't that seem odd?" taunted Jamie.

Tony chose not to answer that. Instead, he sat up. "You told me last night that I had work to do today. What were you meaning by that?"

"I meant that you have work to do. And we're going to start now. Stand up and come here."

Tony did as he was told, hoping that he wasn't about to be touched again.

"Good. Now, take off your shirt."

Again, Tony did as he was told. He pulled his shirt down his left arm, sliding the sleeve under the leather around his wrist.

"Great job," said Thomas. "Now you can stay there while we do our part."

Before Tony could move, Thomas was hitting him with a belt. He could feel his back stinging where he was struck. After ten minutes, he felt the sting stop as the belt was dropped and Thomas stopped his attack.

"How did that feel? Good, I hope." Thomas grinned. He headed into the kitchenette and grabbed a bag. "Stay still," he said to Tony as he wrapped another leather cuff around Tony's right wrist this time. A chain was attached to that strap too.

"Okay. I think we've done enough for this morning, Tommy. Let's make tracks," said Jamie.

The two men walked out, laughing. When they were gone, Tony went to the bathroom, the second chain just as slack as the first, and checked out his back in the mirror. It was red from the beatings, but not cut open, thankfully.

* * *

Gibbs picked up his phone as soon as it started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Agent Gibbs. My brother and I have your agent with us. Don't worry, he's fine. For now. He's doing what we've told him so far, and as long as he does that, we won't kill him. Yet. We're having some fun with him right now."

"Leave him alone! In fact, let him go right now."

"Thomas and I are not done. We'll let him go eventually. Whether he's alive at that point or not- that's a different story."

Gibbs shouted down the line a few choice words, but the only thing he could hear was air. Jamie had hung up. "Damn it!"

"Which one was it?" asked Fornell.

"Jamie. He implied that Tony is going to be hurt at some point, if he isn't already. When we arrested him last year, he had raped and sexually assaulted a male co-worker. Who's to say he won't do that to Tony as well?"

"Don't think that way."

"Too late, Tobias."

"DiNutso is tough. He'll fight tooth and nail to stop them doing that."

"What if that's not enough?"

"Then we'll help him through it. There's no shame in what happens regarding that."

"Good luck convincing DiNozzo of that." Gibbs sighed as he thought about Tony and what he could possibly be going through.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the school parking lot and got out. The sun was shining, but the air was crisp. He hurried into the building, wanting to get the interviews over with. He had already gotten transcripts of the witness statements, but nobody had spoken to the children yet.

"Agent Gibbs," said a man as Gibbs walked in. "I'm Principal Thompson. The two boys are waiting in my office for you, with their parents. I hope that is alright?"

"Of course it is. I just need to ask them a couple of questions, then I'll be out of here."

The principal nodded and led Gibbs down a corridor to his office. "This is Joseph Whaller, and this is Matthew Idles. These are their mothers, Sasha and Clara."

"Thank you for agreeing to this," said Gibbs. "I'm Agent Gibbs with NCIS. I just have a couple of questions, then I'll leave you alone."

"It's alright. The boys want to tell you what they saw," said Clara. "They've been really upset about it all. They also want to thank that man for saving them."

"As soon as we find him, I'll let you both know. For now, boys, I need you to tell me what happened yesterday. Can you do that?"

The two boys nodded eagerly.

"Mum dropped us off yesterday morning before she went off to work," said Joseph. "She always drops us off together because we live next to each other. And then Mrs Idles picks us up in the afternoon."

"We were walking into the school when this van skidded to a stop. Joey and I tried to get away from the men, but they were really strong," added Matthew. "We couldn't run away, so we screamed, like our parents have always told us to."

"Yeah. Then that man came running over. He was shouting at the two men, and they dropped us. But they hurt him."

"Did you see what happened after that?" Gibbs asked.

Joseph nodded. "They pulled him into the van and drove away. He didn't move."

Gibbs held back his sigh. "Thank you both. You are very brave."

"Not like that man. Where is he?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know, but we will find him. And I promise to let you know when we do find him."

* * *

Tony wasn't alone for long. By the time the sun was up properly, Jamie and Thomas were back.

"Oh, hey, we just spoke to your boss. He's searching for you. I can't understand why he hasn't found you yet, but he will. And before that, we want to have more fun with you," said Thomas. He went over to the bed where Tony was sitting. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Tony ignored Thomas and Jamie for the next hour. It wasn't easy, but he managed it. At least until he could smell their lunch, anyway. His stomach was growling loudly, protesting the lack of food in the last twenty-four hours.

"Are you hungry, cop?" Jamie asked. "Too bad there's only enough for two people."

Tony closed his eyes and fought back the nausea he had been feeling all day. He stayed like that until the two men had finished their lunch.

"Time for your next job," said Thomas as he dragged Tony off the bed and into a chair that Jamie had placed in the middle of the room. "How do you like electricity?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tony held back his screams as electricity coursed through his body. The two brothers had tied wires to his arms and legs, and the pain was getting more intense. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it when it stopped.

"You are one strong cop," remarked Jamie as he cut the power and the wires. "Get dressed and we'll be back later."

* * *

Tony was sitting on the bed, looking out at the dark sky when the door opened and Jamie entered. Thinking he knew what was coming, Tony stood up. Jamie smiled as Tony began undressing himself.

"Well done. I see you are understanding the routine already," said Jamie happily. "Let's go. Time for your shower."

Tony followed Jamie into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, the chains attached to his wrists dangling on the floor. Jamie turned the water on and sprayed Tony's body with it, then grabbed the soap and began his ritual, rubbing soap onto Tony. When he reached Tony's backside, Jamie stopped, caressing the skin like the previous day. Having expected it, Tony did not flinch. He closed his eyes instead and prayed for it to be quick.

"Well done, cop," said Jamie quietly as he moved his left hand to Tony's penis. "You're doing so much better than last night."

Tony held his breath while Jamie's right hand moved across to the middle of Tony's backside. He could feel Jamie's fingers separate the cheeks as they caressed the inside of him. The left hand moved around his thighs and grasped Tony's penis, rubbing and gently squeezing it.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned off and then you can go to bed. Tomorrow has more work for you to do," said Jamie a couple of minutes later. He moved both hands and washed the soap from Tony's body before getting out.

* * *

Wednesday was hot even before the sun was up. Tony felt sweaty and all he was doing was sitting on the bed in the motel room. He was beginning to lose hope that he would get away. And he was losing hope of being found as well. He had been missing for over forty-eight hours now, and those were the crucial hours in missing persons' cases.

"Ah, good, you're awake," said Thomas as he and Jamie walked in. Both smelled of bacon and eggs and coffee.

"What could you possibly want to do to me today?" Tony asked miserably.

"Uh, oh, did somebody have a bad sleep?" mocked Jamie as his brother laughed.

"Well, cop, today we are going to do some work. Stand up and strip," said Thomas confidently.

Tony struggled to get up. He was feeling weakened by the lack of food and the disgusting, sickening water. Once he was up, Tony shuddered. He undressed like he was told and moved to the middle of the room. Jamie was holding a whip, and Tony knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back the screams this time. His body was already sore from the previous two days; this was just going to make things worse.

"Stand still. If you move or scream, it gets worse."

Tony held his breath as the whip continually hit his stomach, chest, arms and legs. He made himself stay in his spot, without swaying or moving an inch. When the blows finally stopped, he felt relief wash over him. He hoped it was over.

"Now, go and dress yourself. Then you can sit on the bed and face the video camera."

Tony dressed himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He hoped the video would go to Gibbs so that his boss could see what was happening and try to pinpoint the motel's location.

"Hold this," said Jamie, handing over a newspaper with the date highlighted. "If you speak or try anything, you're dead. Got it?"

Tony nodded. He knew he looked horrible. The mirror in the bathroom confirmed it. He just hoped that Gibbs would see it too.

Tony watched as the camera turned on, then held the paper up so that it was visible for the footage. It only lasted a few seconds, but Tony knew that Abby would get something off it.

* * *

Gibbs heard McGee gasp suddenly and looked over.

"Tim? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got a video," said McGee in shock. "Tony…"

"Put it on the plasma." Gibbs turned around to face the TV screen and saw what had shocked his agent. Tony looked like he was going to pass out at any second. His face was pale, his eyes sunken and grey. There was no hope in the younger man's eyes, and he looked like he couldn't hold out any longer. A newspaper was being held up, showing the date. Beyond that, Gibbs could see that there were chains attached to Tony's wrists.

"McGee, get this to Abby. See if you can get anything about the location. I want to know everything there is to know."

"Got it." McGee sent the video to Abby via email, adding a caption to warn her.

* * *

Abby was crying as she watched the video McGee had sent to her. She had read his warning, but it still didn't prepare her for what she was watching. Her best friend was being held captive, chained to God only knew what. He looked terrified, and Tony never looked terrified. Abby stopped the video and checked its data for the second time. She still couldn't find anything except a GPS location that made no sense.

"Abbs, have you got anything from that video?" asked Gibbs.

"It's a motel. That much I know. But I can't find anything else. I got a GPS location that doesn't even exist."

"Can you see anything out that window?"

"Trees."

"Is that it?"

"Just trees. It's not in DC or near the naval yard. But it doesn't look too far away either."

"Keep searching. If you get anything else, let me know. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll find another way."

Abby nodded. She pressed a few keys and continued searching, feeling like she was wasting valuable time.

* * *

Tony wasn't surprised when Jamie came into the room alone that night. It had become routine. Tony was already naked this time, waiting near the bathroom door.

"Get in there," said Jamie as he walked over.

Tony stepped into the shower and took down the shower head. He handed it to Jamie, then passed the soap over.

"Thank you, cop," said Jamie with a smile. "How very good of you." He put soap on his hands and squirted Tony with the cold water.

Tony stood still as Jamie rubbed the soap onto his body, stopping and caressing his backside when he reached it. He felt Jamie's right hand slide closer to the middle of his backside while the left hand moved around his leg and thigh to his penis. He felt his butt cheeks separate as Jamie's fingers slid between them. He felt Jamie's left hand take his penis and start rubbing and squeezing it like the day before.

"You're being very good right now. Time for your present." Jamie continued playing with Tony's penis as he slipped the fingers of his right hand into Tony's anus. He felt Tony's breath hitch with the movement and grinned. "Be a good boy now. This will be over soon."

Tony stayed still while Jamie's fingers moved around inside him. He could feel the hand on his penis getting tighter and pulling on him, but he stayed as still as he could for it. He held his breath as Jamie pulled his fingers out of Tony, running along his backside until they came to the front of him. With one last squeeze of Tony's penis, Jamie let go and washed the soap from Tony's body.

"Get some sleep, cop."

Tony watched Jamie leave before he stepped out of the bathroom and went to the bed. He really hoped that Gibbs would find him already.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday morning was just as hot as the day before. Gibbs had stayed up all night with Abby, searching for the motel that she had identified as being somewhere in Silver Springs, Maryland. Unfortunately, there were several motels in Silver Springs, and they all looked the same. Then there was also the fact that Silver Springs was a big town. There was a lot of places to check out.

"How many have we got to go, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Too many. There are still twelve motels on the list," answered Abby. "At this rate, we'll be here all day. And we don't know how long Tony has left."

"We'll get through this. We'll find Tony."

"I know. I don't want to lose him like I lost Kate and Ziva."

"We won't lose him." Gibbs really hoped he was right about that.

* * *

It was almost lunch time when Jamie and Thomas came in for the first time on Thursday. Tony had welcomed the extra time, searching for an escape, and for a way to get the leather off his wrists, but he knew that something was wrong.

"She's going to ruin everything," Jamie said to his brother.

"If he keeps quiet, it'll be fine. Don't worry so much baby brother," said Thomas. He turned to Tony. "Strip and come here."

Tony did what he was told. He walked over and stood in front of Thomas and Jamie. He watched as Thomas pulled a bag of sex toys out. He dumped them on the bed before going back to Tony.

"You know, he's pretty good looking. Even with all the bruises and burns, he looks good," said Thomas as he admired Tony's penis. "He's not too big but not too small either."

"He's getting good with the routine too," said Jamie, moving closer and rubbing his fingers along Tony's penis.

"So he should be by now." Turning back to Tony, he said, "go dress yourself again. We aren't working today."

Tony got dressed as Thomas left. Jamie disappeared into the bathroom for a while, so Tony took the time to look at the toys on the bed.

* * *

Jamie hadn't left yet and Thomas hadn't returned. Tony was sitting on the bed, watching Jamie get undressed.

"Your turn. Strip and then lay on your stomach on the bed," said Jamie as he came over to Tony.

Tony undressed and laid down. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel Jamie sit on his legs. He felt Jamie's hands on his backside again, pulling his cheeks away from each other. Then he felt Jamie's penis slide inside his anus, and Tony had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming out. He felt Jamie sliding in and out of him, could hear the man panting as he continued to rape Tony. Jamie's hand slid underneath Tony's body and made its way over to his penis. He could feel the hand wrap around him and squeeze hard, causing pain. When it was finally over, Tony got up. He could see Jamie waiting at the bathroom door, dressed again, and knew it was shower time.

Once he was in the shower, Tony felt cold water on his body, quickly followed by soap. Jamie's hands stopped at his backside, the right one sliding to the middle of Tony's backside while the left hand moved around to his penis, this time sliding from between his legs to the front. He felt Jamie grasp his penis and start pulling it while his fingers entered Tony's anus again. He had the feeling that this was going to last longer than any other day, so he held his breath and closed his eyes.

"Cop, I want you to open your eyes. I want you to look and see me doing this."

Tony did as he was told. The hand on his penis was getting tighter and had begun to shake him. The fingers inside him were moving slowly, tickling him. He could feel his body start to relax, and prayed that he would hold out just a little longer.

"Are you having fun?" Jamie asked.

Tony didn't answer. He was hurting all over, but he didn't dare say anything. He just stayed still until Jamie was done. He felt cold water hitting him again as the soap washed off.

"Done. Go to bed. You have work to do tomorrow."

Tony climbed out and disappeared into the other room.

* * *

Gibbs and Abby had narrowed down the motels to four by the end of the day. They were sending out a team of FBI agents to the first two at daybreak, but they weren't optimistic. Nothing had done what they were hoping would be done that day. They hadn't heard anything from the kidnappers and no other videos had come through. They didn't know if Tony was still alive at that point, but they were hoping they would find their missing friend.

Friday morning was cooler than the previous day, and the FBI teams were about to raid the two motels. The first one was pretty much empty, and the team was done in less than an hour. The second one took three hours to clear, but it was also empty.

"We've got nothing," said the team leader to Fornell. "Tell him we're sorry. If you give us the next one, we'll check it out too."

"Will do. I'll get back to you." Fornell ended the call, dreading telling Gibbs more bad news.

* * *

Tony was already undressed when Jamie and Thomas entered the room. Thomas had made it clear that morning that Tony was stay undressed until his work was done. Unsure of what that was at the time, Tony had quickly figured it out. Thomas was also naked, and he had made it clear that it was Tony's turn to be on top. Then, as if to solidify the thought in his head, Jamie had come over and grabbed Tony's penis, playing with it as his right hand slid between Tony's butt cheeks and entered his anus. The assault had lasted almost ten minutes, the longest one yet.

"I'm not doing it!" said Tony.

"If you don't, you'll pay."

"I don't care. I'm not having sex with you!"

Thomas shrugged. He dressed himself and grabbed a hot poker from the kitchenette. "Have it your way then." And he started hitting Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa was just getting ready to head out for a day on the town when screams from the neighbouring room caught her attention. She had always been nosy, and today was no different. Going to the adjoining wall, Melissa held her breath and listened. She heard shouts and screaming. The person screaming sounded like they were in pain, and it was hurting her. She may be a nosy person, but she was also a good person.

Picking up her mobile, Melissa dialled 911. "I need the police," she said into the phone.

* * *

Tony couldn't help shaking as the hot poker came down on him for the tenth time. Each time it touched his naked skin, it burnt him. He could hear sirens in the distance, but he couldn't hold out much longer either. He just wanted to get dressed and get away.

"Tommy, we've got to run! That's the police," said Jamie as he looked out the window.

Thomas growled at his brother, but he dropped the poker and ran anyway. Tony crawled to the bed, pulled his clothes to him and dressed as best as he could. Then he laid on the bed, shivering and trying hard not to pass out.

* * *

Metro PD's Detective Muller was the first to get into the motel room. Normally he wouldn't have had the jurisdiction, but this time was different. The case was his and nobody wanted to fight for it. Muller opened the door and gasped. He had seen Tony on the bed, clothing askew. The man's face was already going purple from the bruising, and it looked like his eyes were swelling up.

"Tony? What the hell happened to you?" he asked in shock as he took off his jacket and covered his friend.

"Help me," whispered Tony.

"Medics are on their way. You just focus on staying awake."

"Gibbs?"

"He'll meet you at the hospital. I'm coming with you in the ambulance."

Tony nodded. He was clinging to Muller's hand, afraid if he let go, he wouldn't be able to get out of this mess. Muller heard the door open and called out for help.

"Get me a pair of scissors or a sharp knife, now!" he said to the officer that entered the room.

The officer disappeared for a moment and then returned with a knife. He handed it to Muller, who quickly sliced through the leather straps on Tony's wrists. When the leather fell away, Muller gasped again, seeing red marks where the straps had been. Some parts of Tony's wrists were bleeding.

"Alright, Tony, it's okay," said Muller. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

Tony shivered underneath the jacket as Muller's hand moved up to rest on his shoulder. Worry about what might happen with Muller filled Tony's thoughts, but he quickly relaxed when he felt the hand stop.

* * *

The paramedics loaded Tony into the ambulance, allowed Muller to climb in as well, then sped off to Bethesda. Tony was still conscious, though he was starting to slip away.

"Tony, don't you fall asleep on me," said Muller softly as he held Tony's hand. "Stay awake. I don't want Gibbs to kill me."

Tony managed a smile at that. "Gibbs… mad…"

"Mad at who?"

"Me…"

"Why?" Muller asked, hoping to keep Tony talking.

"Got… kidnapped…" Tony was finding it hard to breathe as he spoke, probably a consequence of being locked in a dusty room for five days.

"He's not mad at you Tony. Worried, yes, but not mad. He just wants you to be okay."

Tony nodded, but didn't answer. His eyes slid shut, and he stopped responding to anyone.

"He passed out," said the medic in the back as she put an oxygen mask over Tony's badly beaten face. "He's still breathing on his own, which is good. Does he have a history of health problems?"

"Uh, he got infected with the pneumonic plague several years ago. His lungs have been scarred because of it. Why?"

"He has a slight wheeze when he exhales. That room was dusty. How long was he in there?"

"Nobody can be sure, but he's been missing for the last five days, so we are assuming he was there the whole time. We do know that he's been there since Wednesday, when his captors sent a video to his boss, though."

"I'd say that the dust has caused the wheezing, and probably a lack of fresh air too. I'll let the doctor know so that they can treat him accordingly."

"Thank you." He let the medic finish examining Tony, hoping that his friend hadn't suffered the same fate as the last victim.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved to hear from Fornell that Tony had been found. He was heading out to the hospital before he even hung up the phone.

"Boss, do you want us to come?" asked McGee.

"Not yet. Stay here and keep working. Fornell will be here soon to give evidence to Abby, and she'll need help to process it all. We still need to find those brothers, preferably before they hurt anyone else," said Gibbs. "I'll call when I know how Tony is."

* * *

Tony had woken up by the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital. He was still clinging to Muller's hand as he was wheeled into the ER. In an instant, however, he was surrounded by doctors and nurses, and Muller had been sent away.

"Ed?" Tony asked as he tried to sit up for a better look around. His voice was muffled by the oxygen mask, but it didn't stop him. "Ed?"

"Tony? Hey, it's alright. Relax."

Tony looked to his left and saw Brad. His fear disappeared immediately when the doctor gave him a big, warm smile and sent away majority of the nurses.

"Brad, where's Ed?" Tony asked.

"Who's Ed?"

"My friend. He was just here."

"That Metro PD detective? He's in the waiting room."

"Oh, okay." Tony was glad that Muller hadn't left. "Is Gibbs here yet?"

"He's also in the waiting room. I promised him that I'd get him as soon as you've been checked out. What happened?"

Tony shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, especially in front of people he didn't know and trust.

"Alright. We can talk later. Let's get you cleaned up and checked out."

"By you?"

"Of course. Who else would I let near you?"

Tony smiled. "Thank you."

Brad nodded. He took the paramedics' notes and sent them away before taking Tony into a trauma bay.

"Wow, Tony, you have a lot of injuries, and that only covers what's visible outside your clothes," said Brad after a few minutes.

Tony didn't respond. He knew that Brad was going to have to examine his body to make sure he was okay, but he was scared of what Brad would find. He didn't want his friend to think anything less of him when he saw the sexual injuries.

"Tony, are you listening to me?" Brad asked gently. He was looking at Tony with concern.

"Please don't make me undress in front of them," said Tony quietly.

Brad moved the oxygen mask and replaced it with a nasal cannula. He pulled out his stethoscope and quickly listened to Tony's breathing, worried when he heard the wheeze the medic had picked up on.

"Tony, you really need a thorough exam done," said Brad.

"I know. Just not in front of them."

"You are not a shy person. What's going on?"

"Please Brad?"

Brad sighed. He would never make a patient do something they didn't want, whether or not it became a problem for him to do his job.

"Alright, Tony. I'll do the exam myself. But, first, we are going to take some blood. Okay?"

Tony nodded. He held out his left arm to Brad, biting his tongue until the sting of the needle disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Tony, everyone else is gone. Will you tell me why I sent them away?" Brad asked as gently as he could.

Tony shook as he thought of what Brad would see in a few minutes. "I… I can't… I don't want them to see."

"See what?"

"What they did to me." Tony looked away as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Hey, Tony, look at me. It's okay." Brad took his friend's hand and squeezed it. "Whatever they did, Gibbs will deal with them. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then look at me."

Tony finally turned his head back to the doctor. Brad was still concerned, but his smile and the kind look on his face helped Tony to relax.

"Thank you," said Brad. "Now, I'm going to ask you to undress. I'll get you a gown to put on, and then we'll start."

"Okay." Tony let Brad help him sit up as he adjusted the bed. Then he slowly undressed so he would avoid making his injuries any worse. He was grateful when Brad gave him a hospital gown to put on.

"Let's get started. I'll start with your feet and legs. If something hurts, tell me."

Tony watched as Brad carefully checked over his feet. He had been wearing shoes until the first time he had stripped in the motel, so his feet were injury free. Apart from dust, there was nothing there. Then Brad moved to Tony's legs. There were a few scratches on the backs of his legs, but they weren't' severe. Concern lit up Brad's face when he saw the marks left behind from the belt and whip.

"Tony, how did you get these injuries?"

"They did it… with a belt and a whip," whispered Tony.

Brad felt sick as he continued to check over Tony. He moved the gown up a little to check the rest of Tony's legs, finding more bruises and marks from the belt and whip, as well as burns. Apart from a small gasp though, Brad made no comment.

"Alright, let's move on to your upper body," said Brad a few minutes later while he finished documenting Tony's injuries. "This is where I need you to take your arms out of the gown and let it drop for a while." Brad figured that telling Tony what was coming would be better.

Tony reluctantly did as he was told. Even though he knew Brad would never hurt him or do anything to him, the memory of what the brothers had done to him each time they had asked him to strip scared him more than he would ever admit.

"Thank you, Tony." Brad started from the top of Tony's legs. He made notes of what he found.

Tony watched as Brad carefully moved the gown down Tony's body until it was resting on his thighs. He knew that Brad was about to check his penis, so he tried very hard to stay still and not think about everything that had happened to him.

"Okay, Tony, tell me what happened here. Did somebody do this to you?" Brad asked after seeing handprints on Tony's thighs and penis.

"Yeah," said Tony, trying to sound like it wasn't bothering him.

Brad nodded. He made a few notes and moved on. After another hour, he said, "Tony, you can put the gown back on now. I'm going to just check your head, then I'll get you to turn around so we can check your back, okay?"

"Okay." Tony closed his eyes as Brad touched his swollen, bruised face. He was thankful for the ice the medics had applied to his skin, bringing the swelling down a lot.

"This isn't as bad as it looks. I'll get you an icepack when I'm done and we'll try to bring the swelling down a bit more. How's your eyesight?"

"I can see, but a lot of it is blurry," admitted Tony.

"That's from the swelling. If it doesn't clear up in the next hour or so, we'll get some drops for your eyes."

"Thank you."

Brad nodded. He smiled as he made a few notes. "Okay, time to check your back."

Tony sighed. He turned around and let Brad work, feeling ashamed about the sexual injuries he had gotten, but also knowing that Brad wasn't going to do anything.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Brad helped Tony back into a comfortable position on the bed.

"Let's get a look at your vitals, then I'll take you upstairs and you can get some sleep."

"Can I have a shower first?"

Brad nodded. "Of course." He grabbed his stethoscope again and listened to Tony's breathing. He was happy to hear that the wheeze from earlier was now gone.

Tony relaxed against the bed and pillows while Brad worked. The nasal cannula was gone, which helped Tony feel a little more comfortable. He was still attached to the monitors that the medics had hooked him up to in the ambulance, but he felt more comfortable than he had in days. He saw Brad undo the gown again, dropping the material just a little bit to listen to Tony's heart.

"Tony, take a deep breath for me," said Brad as he listened to the beating of Tony's heart.

Tony did as he was told. He took a breath.

"Thank you," said Brad. He moved the stethoscope around Tony's chest a few more times, then pulled back. He did up the gown with a smile. "Your heart sounds good and so do your lungs. I want to do some x-rays, just to make sure there are no internal injuries. Are you okay with that?"

Tony nodded. "Brad, please don't tell Gibbs."

"I won't. I do have to let him know about the injuries, but I won't mention those ones. They aren't really injuries anyway, but I won't mention them. When you're ready, you can tell him. I know it won't take you long to tell it to him anyway."

"Thank you." Tony felt relieved. His fear started disappearing as he rested against the soft pillows while he waited for Brad to come back and do the x-rays.


	8. Chapter 8

Brad wheeled Tony up to a ward. He had a private room, courtesy of NCIS' money. He had taken off all of the monitors after doing the x-rays, which had made Tony a very happy patient.

"Go and have a shower," said Brad. "I'll go and let Gibbs know what's happening and bring him up here afterwards."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, Emma's already on the way in to your room. She's more than happy to help you."

Tony grinned. His face wasn't sore, thanks to the pain relief he had been given, and the swelling had gone down more with the ice pack from Brad. "My friend? Emma the nurse?"

"The very same. She's missed you. Apparently, you haven't spoken to each other in a few months."

"We've both been very busy."

"I know. Make sure you spend a bit of time with her in the coming weeks, okay?"

"I will." Tony thanked Brad and headed into the bathroom. As soon as the warm water hit him, he felt better.

* * *

Brad entered the ER waiting room and found Gibbs sitting there, head in hands. He looked exhausted and scared.

"Gibbs," said Brad softly, wishing to not scare anyone.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"Upstairs. He's having a shower right now. If you come with me, I'll tell you about his injuries."

Gibbs was up in a flash. He followed the doctor into a private room.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

Brad sighed. "Bad doesn't even describe what Tony's been through. He didn't tell me anything, but from the injuries he's got, and the pain he was in, I'd say that he's gone through hell and back. How long was he missing for?"

"Five days."

"That would make sense. When the paramedics picked him up, they found a slight wheeze whenever he exhaled. He still had that wheeze up until roughly two hours ago. I am happy with his breathing right now, but it's something that I want to keep an eye on."

"What about his blood pressure? It tends to become very high whenever he has breathing problems."

"His blood pressure is normal, as are the rest of his vital signs."

"Injuries?"

Brad grabbed a notepad out of his coat pocket. "Where do I start? Tony's got injuries to almost every part of his body. His face is swollen, though not as bad as it was when he came in, and bruised too. His vision has cleared up without any medical interventions, thankfully. He has a minor concussion, though I'm not worried about it."

Gibbs nodded. "Go on."

"Tony's got electrical burns to his arms and legs. They're minor, but are still something I want to watch. He has first degree burns on his chest, stomach, arms and legs. There are some scratches on the backs of his legs, which are healing quite well. He has bruising on his legs and arms from being hit with belts and whips- that is something he told me. He has cuts on both wrists from tight leather straps. Both wrists are bruised from those same straps. His left wrist has bruised tissue in it. He has a few bruised ribs."

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"As far as I can tell, yes. I'm waiting on his blood test results to come back still. And there are a couple of other injuries, but I promised Tony I wouldn't say anything about them. They are something that Tony will tell you when he's ready to explain. I dare say he's probably ready now to tell you what he's been through, but don't push him."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you, Brad. When can I take him home?"

"Not for a few days. I want him to get as much rest as possible first. He's suffering from exhaustion and a lack of nutrition. He's dehydrated. He did tell me that he drank water, but it was mostly dirty water. I won't be surprised if I find some kind of water borne problem in his blood test. He also has a very low temperature, not to the point of hypothermia, but it's close."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. Come with me." Brad led Gibbs up to Tony's room. He waited while Gibbs called McGee and filled him in on Tony's current condition, leaving out the injuries, then led him inside the room.

* * *

Tony smiled when he left the bathroom and found Emma sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Tony," said Emma brightly. She had read Tony's file and Brad's notes, but she wasn't going to let Tony know how scared she was for him.

"Hey, Emma." Tony stepped forward, grateful that he could still walk.

"Are you feeling alright?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Brad gave me some wonderful pain killers. I can't feel any pain at all right now."

Emma laughed. She waited until Tony was on the bed, then she covered him carefully with the blankets. Once they were snug around Tony's body, Emma took a seat too, making herself comfortable.

"Are you on a break?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no. But I promised Brad that I'd stay with you until Agent Gibbs comes in."

Tony's face fell. "Oh."

"I'll be on my break in two hours," said Emma, checking her watch. "I'll come and join you at that time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Tony's face lit up and he hugged his friend just as his boss entered the room.

"Hey, Tony, how are you?" Gibbs asked gently once Emma and Brad had both left.

"I could be better," mumbled Tony.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright. When you're ready, you just have to tell me."

"Thank you boss." Tony looked up with a smile. "You know, I think I can tell you now."

"I don't want you to talk until you're ready."

"I know. And that's why I can tell you now. Because I know you aren't going to force me to tell anyone anything."

"Okay. I'm listening." Gibbs sat in the chair that he found nearby. He had a notepad out, but he wasn't going to use it without Tony's permission.

"You'll need to take notes if you want to remember everything," said Tony wryly.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs waited patiently as Tony sorted his thoughts out. He had a pen in his hand, poised above the notepad, ready to write down what Tony told him. He wasn't sure how Tony was going to relive everything he had been through, right down the last detail, but he wasn't going to interrupt him either. After all, he knew Tony well enough to know that the younger man would shut down if someone interrupted, or thought he was lying, or laughed at him.

"This all started because I tried to save two kids from getting kidnapped," said Tony slowly. "Are they okay?"

"They are doing much better than you are. Both of them think you are a hero and want to thank you in person. When you're ready for that, let me know, okay?"

Tony nodded. "I was heading to get coffee for all of us. I would have been about two blocks from the coffee shop when I saw those kids. Nobody else was helping, but all of them were watching it happen. I couldn't let two innocent children get hurt, so I ran across the road, shouting at the men to stop. I succeeded in that. They let the kids go and turned on me instead. I kept thinking about that. Why didn't they run? They could have been long gone by the time police arrived, yet they stayed to grab me. They knew me, so I kept thinking that maybe it was done on purpose."

"It could be. We don't know yet."

"Did anyone catch them?"

"Not yet."

Tony shuddered as he thought of the two brothers running loose out in the streets. "They tasered me until I couldn't fight them off anymore. I passed out just as they shoved me into their van. When I woke up, I was still in the van. We hadn't stopped yet, but I could see that we also weren't in DC anymore. The streets were lined with trees, and that just doesn't exist in DC. I wasn't sure where we were or how long we had been travelling, but from the time I woke up to the time we stopped was roughly ten minutes."

"Was that the last stop?"

"Yeah. It was a motel. Evidently it was the motel in Silver Springs, because once I was in there, they never moved me again."

"Did you recognise them?"

"No. At least not until the second day. They told me who the younger one was, and that was when I realised who they were. I guess that was where my thoughts of it being personal came from too. Did they know who I was when they grabbed me?"

"Possibly. We figure that if they didn't know you at the time, they certainly knew you when they found your NCIS ID card."

"When we got to the motel, the two of them came around to the back. The older one, Thomas was his name, dragged me by my arms into the motel room. He dumped me on the bed and then disappeared into the tiny bathroom while his brother- Jamie- went to get water from the fridge and taunt me with it. I managed to ignore him, but it was hard. He waited for his brother, then the two of them dragged me into a seated position on the bed and strapped a chain to my left wrist. The leather strap was so tight, I felt like my hand was going to fall off. I tried to find out who they were, but they just laughed and said to be good if I wanted to get out alive. After that, they disappeared. I tried to find a way out of the motel room, but I couldn't figure it out. And then there was the chain too. It was far too tight to get off, and believe me, I tried. I was alone for hours by the time Jamie returned."

"His brother didn't come back?"

"Not until the following morning. It was like that every day. I thought that they must have decided to do that, because there was never any overlap or anything."

"Okay." Gibbs wrote down what Tony had already told him. "What happened next?"

"Jamie was drunk. I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he forced me to stand up and go over to him. He told me he had a present to give me, but I knew he was up to something. I tried to avoid anything happening, but being chained up really doesn't give you a lot of leeway. He dragged me to the bathroom and made me get undressed…" Tony faltered, unsure of if he should tell this part to his boss.

"Tony, it's okay to tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here to listen," said Gibbs softly, his voice showing only kindness and care.

"You won't judge me when I tell you?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Of course not. You are my friend, and nothing is going to change that."

Tony took a deep breath, glad to have Gibbs on his side. "After I got undressed, he told me that I was going to have a shower and that he was going to be the one doing the washing. I got scared when he said that, but it was too late. He had already turned the cold water on and sprayed me with it. He rubbed soap onto me, but it was just a ruse. Once he got to my… my backside… he started to… to… caress me. I begged him to stop, but he laughed and said that I was in no position to bargain with him. He kept making circles with his right hand and moved his left hand to the front of me. He played with me… with my penis." Tony felt humiliated, but all he could see in his boss' eyes was love and sympathy. He knew he was safe to tell Gibbs the rest.

"How long did this last?"

"A couple of minutes. It felt longer. When he was done, he washed off the soap with the cold water and stepped out of the shower. He told me to get some sleep because I had to do work the next day. It was humiliating, but at least I could dress in the bathroom before I walked out into the motel room where he was sitting."

"Did something else happen that night?"

"No. I fell asleep thinking about what I was going to do the next day. When I woke up early on Tuesday, Thomas was back. He and his brother told me who they were before they made me move to them and take off my top. As soon as my shirt was off, Thomas started hitting me with a belt. It hurt so much, but I kept my mouth shut so nothing else would happen. It lasted almost ten minutes, then Thomas put another leather strap around my right wrist and attached it to a second chain. They left me like that for a couple of hours, then came back."

"What happened when they returned?"

"Thomas dragged me to the middle of the room. Jamie had put a chair there. They made me strip off everything, shoved me into the chair, and tied pieces of wire around my arms and legs. They electrocuted me, and I don't even know how long that lasted. When they cut the power and took the wire off my body, Thomas told me to get dressed and get ready for them to come back later. They were gone a few hours by the time Jamie returned alone. I knew what was coming, so I stood up. It pleased Jamie, and he told me to go to the bathroom. I did, and as soon as I was naked and in the shower, it started again. He sprayed me with cold water, rubbed soap into my skin. He let his right hand caress my backside while his left hand came around the front and rubbed my penis. Then he slid his right hand between my… my butt cheeks… and caressed me again. He used his left hand to squeeze my penis and keep rubbing it. Then he washed the soap off and told me to sleep."

"Did he stay the night again?"

"No. When I woke up on Wednesday morning, they had just arrived. I felt sick because I hadn't eaten anything in two days, but they didn't care. They made me get up and strip, then they hit me with a whip. When they were done, they told me to get dressed. They gave me a newspaper and forced me to sit on the bed, facing a video camera. They filmed me for a few seconds, then turned the camera off and left."

"Did Jamie come alone again that night?"

"Yes." Tony sighed. "He forced me into the shower again, repeated what he had done the previous day. But this time, he put his fingers into my butt. He didn't even care that he was hurting me, he was enjoying himself."

Gibbs took down a few more notes. "Did he leave you alone to sleep again?"

"Yes. I woke up on Thursday morning to find them not there. I used the time before they came in to try and get the straps off my wrists. I didn't succeed. All I managed to do was hurt myself. When they came in, Jamie was angry. A woman had checked into the neighbouring room, and he was worried that she would find me. Thomas told him not to worry. Then they made me undress and stand in front of them. I didn't know what was happening until Thomas started saying to his brother that I looked good. Then Jamie came over and started playing with my penis again, while he and his brother chatted. When they stopped talking, Thomas told me to get dressed and left. A few hours went by, he didn't return. Jamie was still there, and he told me to strip and lay face down on the bed. I didn't know what he had planned for me until I felt him sit on my legs. I could feel his hands holding my butt cheeks open and then he put himself into me…"

"He raped you."

Tony nodded as he fought back tears. "He did it for a while, even using his hand to play with my penis. Then he got off, dressed and told me to get in the shower. He repeated what he had done the day before in the shower, but he was rough this time, like he was starting to get off on it. Then he left me there. The next morning, Thomas and Jamie came in. I was already undressed, as per their instructions. They told me that I was going to have sex with Thomas, and I said no. I kept saying no, so Thomas re-dressed himself and started hitting me with a hot poker. I heard sirens in the distance, and they must have too, because they stopped after a few minutes and ran away. I crawled to where my clothes were on the bed, pulled them on as best as I could, and then I just laid there, waiting for help. I was tired, and I felt so sick. I think I would have passed out if Detective Muller didn't come in when he did."

Gibbs finished writing his notes and put away the notepad and pen. He leaned forward, ensuring he had Tony's full attention.

"I will get them; I promise you that. They won't be getting away with anything, I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you, boss," said Tony with a sad smile. He was happy that he had Gibbs to back him, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

McGee and Bishop finally arrived at the hospital. They each had a card for Tony. Bishop had a bunch of flowers, and McGee had a bag of DVDs and a DVD player. They wanted Tony to feel better and to know that they cared about him, even if they didn't know what had happened yet.

"Knock, knock," said Bishop cheerily. "Can we come in?"

Tony smiled when he saw who was at the door. He nodded, letting them in.

"How are you feeling?" Bishop asked as she handed her card and the flowers over.

"Really tired. How are you?" asked Tony, hoping that she wouldn't ask anything else right then.

"I'm good. I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." Tony looked at McGee. "Hi Timmy."

"Hey Tony." McGee handed over his card and the bag. "Enjoy those."

Tony rifled through the bag, grinning as he found all his favourite movies. "Did you go through my collection?"

"Those are just the ones you insist on bringing to my apartment to watch."

"Really? I didn't think I had brought that many."

"Oh, you did. And there's more too. I will happily bring them to you."

"Uh, I think this is enough. At least for now, anyway."

"Are you hungry? I could go and get something for everyone," said Bishop.

"No, actually, I'm not hungry." Tony yawned. "Sorry."

"Don't be. McGee and I are going. We'll let Abby know that you're okay and that she can come tomorrow."

"Thank you, Bish," said Tony. He gave his friends hugs before they left. "Boss, I might just go to sleep. Are you staying?"

"No. I'm going to head back out to Silver Springs and see what I can find on those idiots. I want them off the streets ASAP."

Tony nodded. He thanked Gibbs again before he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Tony managed to sleep through the night and into the middle of Saturday morning. When he woke up, he found Abby and Gibbs sitting there, chatting quietly. Abby looked like she was about to fall asleep herself, but she gave Tony a wide smile when he called out to her.

"TONY!" Abby exclaimed in a loud voice as she wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Abbs, I can't breathe…"

"Sorry." She let go, but chose to sit on the bed with him. "I missed you so much. I got scared when we didn't find you straight away."

"I'm alright, Abbs. Tired and sore, but alright."

"But you were missing for five days, Tony. How can you be alright after that?"

"Because I'm strong. And because I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

"That's true." Abby reached over and gave Tony another hug, this time being careful to not squash him. "I brought you Bert. I thought you might need something to help you feel better."

Tony laughed. "I think that is going to be a wonderful item to keep me happy in here. Thank you."

Abby beamed with pride and joy. "Well, I should get going," she said. "I have a date with a cute puppy this afternoon at Kyle's pet shop, and then I'm bowling with the nuns tonight. I'll let you know who wins, Tony."

"Say hi to Sister Rosita for me, Abbs."

"Always. Oh, that reminds me. Sister Rosita says she wishes you a speedy recovery and she can't wait to see you again."

Tony smiled at that. He hugged Abby and said goodbye just as lunch was brought in.

"Mr DiNozzo, here is your lunch. We didn't get a menu from you, so I've left one on the tray," said the woman that brought the food in.

"Thank you," said Tony with a smile. He opened the tray and immediately felt hungry. He had forgotten about his hunger pains so that he would be able to concentrate on getting to safety over the last five days.

As soon as the woman had left, Tony dug into the food. It didn't have the greatest taste, but he was so hungry, he didn't care. He shovelled the food into his mouth, putting the next spoonful in before he had swallowed the first.

"Tony, stop that!" said Gibbs as he watched in horror. "Eat slowly, the food isn't going anywhere."

Tony stopped. He looked at the plate and realised what he had been doing. "Sorry, boss."

"Don't be sorry. Just remember to eat slowly so you don't make yourself sick."

"I'm hungry."

"I know that. But shoving it into your mouth won't do you any good. I know you haven't eaten for a few days, but forcing food into you isn't good."

Tony hung his head. He felt bad because he knew Gibbs was right. He was being silly.

"Now, do you want me to get you something that tastes better than the food in front of you?" Gibbs asked.

"This isn't too bad," said Tony, cheering up. "Besides, I want to eat, and I don't think I can wait much longer."

Gibbs nodded and sat back, keeping an eye on Tony while he ate.

* * *

Fornell found McGee and Bishop at their desks on Saturday afternoon. Both looked extremely tired, but they were both working very hard still, looking for the Barn brothers.

"Hey guys," said Fornell. "Have you got anything?"

"No. Abby just got back from the hospital. She said Tony's feeling a little bit better, but we don't know what happened to him. He told Gibbs, but Gibbs won't say anything to us," said Bishop.

"Probably because it's something that doesn't need to come out yet. It's going to come out at some point, especially when it comes to charging these idiots."

"Have you got anything over at the FBI?"

"Nothing. We processed the motel room and found nothing other than DiNutso's DNA. All we know is that they ran as soon as the police pulled up. A woman coming out of her room saw them hightailing it towards the back of the motel. They must have had a vehicle there, because there's nothing but trees behind there."

"Did anyone find the van?"

"Yes. It was down the road from the motel. It was burnt to a crisp."

"Of course it was," sighed McGee. "Maybe it's time to call it a night and go home, come back with fresh eyes tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Bishop. "I live alone and I really don't need to go home to an empty apartment. Besides, I want to try and find these two before anything else happens. I don't know what they did to Tony, but whatever it was, it was horrible. I've never seen Tony looking so scared, so depressed before."

"That's a good point. I might call Delilah and see if the DOD has anything."


	11. Chapter 11

Tony fell asleep shortly after lunch. He had been asleep for two hours when he woke up to find Brad there.

"Hey, Tony, are you feeling any better?" Brad asked as he picked up Tony's chart.

"A little. Isn't today Saturday?"

"It is."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was meant to work Monday and Tuesday, but I wasn't feeling very well, so I took the days off. I have to make up for it by working the weekend. So, you get to see me today and tomorrow, isn't that great?" Brad asked happily before laughing.

"It sure is. I can't wait to spend more time with my doctor," replied Tony in a sarcastic tone before he, too, started laughing.

"It's great to see you laughing." Brad made a note in the chart, then looked at Tony. "Time for your check-up."

"Okay."

Brad was glad that Tony was being cooperative. He grabbed his stethoscope and placed it on Tony's chest. He listened to Tony's heart, glad that it was still coping well. Then he listened to Tony's breathing, also happy with the clear lungs and the perfect breathing. He then checked Tony's temperature, glad to see it was back to normal.

"Time to check your blood pressure." Brad wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Tony's right upper arm gently. He didn't want to cause any pain because of the injuries, but he also wanted to make sure he wasn't going to scare Tony after he had been chained up with straps.

"Is it okay?" Tony asked.

"Actually, it is. Your blood pressure is perfectly normal."

"Great. Brad?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me. And thank you for not telling Gibbs about those injuries yesterday."

"You're welcome." Brad smiled at his friend. "Tony, I will never, ever betray your trust."

"I know. But, yesterday, I just couldn't think straight."

"All normal. You are supposed to be worried right now. But if there's anything I can do to help make things easier, just let me know."

Tony smiled, feeling a lot better now that he had voiced his concerns. "Thank you, Brad."

"I'll check in later. Get some more rest."

Tony nodded. He turned on the TV once Brad was gone, flicking through the channels until he found a decent movie to watch.

* * *

Sunday morning was hot again. Tony woke up to find that the window had been opened slightly, but only hot air was getting in. It made the room stiflingly hot. Tony pushed the call button for the nurse, hoping that they would come in quickly.

"Hey, Tony, how are you this morning?" asked Emma as she came in with a bright smile.

"Hot. Can you close the window please? Hot air is coming in."

"Sure. We have the air con on low, but I can turn it up a little more in this room if you want."

"No, I'm good."

Emma nodded. She closed the window, then came back over to Tony. She rested a hand on his head, glad to find that he was still at his normal temperature.

"Do I have a fever?" Tony asked in confusion. "I feel fine."

"I was just checking to be sure. But, no, you don't have a fever."

"Good. Hey, Emma, when can I get out of this bed?"

"Brad wants you on total bed rest for the rest of today, and probably some of tomorrow as well. But I'll speak to him when he comes in and see what he says. Have you been using the bathroom without any help?"

"Yes. I can walk perfectly fine. My legs don't even look as bad as they did on Friday."

"May I have a look?"

"Of course." Tony moved the sheet he had covered himself with the night before and put his legs on top of it.

"They're still pretty bruised, but the bruises are healing. That's good. What about under the gown? Are your thighs looking like that?"

Tony shrugged. He hadn't noticed. "You can check, if you want to," he said, somewhat shyly.

"Thank you." Emma moved the gown slightly, checking Tony's thighs without lifting the gown too high. "These bruises are also healing well." She lowered the gown and covered Tony with the sheet again. "Can I check your arms?"

"Of course you can." Tony rolled up the sleeves of the gown, showing Emma the bruises that had almost disappeared.

"That's great, Tony. You're healing really well. I might get Brad to do another x-ray so we can check on your ribs and your wrist. They must be healing by now too."

Tony smiled. He liked it when Emma was happy, and he was glad that he could make her happy.

* * *

Brad found Emma behind the nurses' desk, typing away at a computer, when he arrived that morning.

"Hi, Em," he said.

"Oh, hey Brad. I just finished checking Tony. He's healing really well, considering the extent of his injuries."

"That's good. Did he allow you to check him, or did you have to force him?"

"He brought it up. Then he willingly let me check his legs. He even let me lift his gown to check his thighs. He hasn't let anyone do that yet."

"You weren't here to do it yesterday, Em. He let you because he likes you. He trusts you."

"Well then, I had better keep my promise to him. I would like him to continue to trust me."

"What promise?" Brad asked suspiciously.

"I said I would talk to you about Tony getting out of that bed for a while. Tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day. Instead of staying in bed, what if we let him go outside for a while? He hasn't had any fresh air in a week."

"I don't see why not. I just wanted him to rest properly and get some energy back. That was why I wanted him to stay in bed."

"He's going to be really happy when you tell him he can get out of bed tomorrow."

"That's why I'm telling him tomorrow. I don't want him trying anything today."

Emma laughed. "It might be too late. Look." She pointed to something behind Brad.

Brad turned around and sighed. He should have known it was Tony.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Tony got closer before he realised that something was wrong. "Tony? Talk to me, what's the matter?"

Tony didn't say anything. He handed a piece of paper to Brad and then grabbed a hold of the desk for support. He was slipping when he felt Brad grab his arm and hold him up.

"Where did this come from, Tony?" Brad asked once he had Tony seated in Emma's desk chair, which had been brought to the front of the desk.

"I found it on the breakfast tray," said Tony quietly.

"Emma, find out who delivered this floor's breakfast, and then bring them to me when you find them." Brad folded the note and put it in his pocket. "Don't worry about it Tony. Nobody is going to hurt you, especially in here. I won't allow it."

Tony nodded, but he still looked frightened.

"Let's get you back to bed." Brad helped Tony up and guided him back to the room. "I have something to tell you, and I'm betting that you are going to be so happy about it."

"I can go home?"

"No. Not yet. Tomorrow, you can get out of bed for a while. Maybe even go and get some fresh air outside. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I'm sick of those four walls."

"I thought so. How about we check you and see what we can do about getting you out of bed a little later today?"

"I don't mind waiting for tomorrow, Brad. I think I might just go back to sleep."

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. But I already watched all the movies McGee brought to me, and there's nothing on the TV."

"Do you want a book to read?"

Tony shrugged. "Why not? Everyone always accuses me of not reading anything that doesn't have pictures in it."

Brad laughed. "Do you ever correct them?"

"I did, once. Nobody listened, so I didn't bother again. If they want to think that, let them."


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday morning, Tony found himself surrounded by his team. Gibbs had been there all night, having spoken to Brad about the note Tony had found. But everyone else had arrived shortly before nine o'clock to spend time with Tony before they went to work.

"We wanted to give you this," said Palmer. "It's from Breena and I. She said sorry for not being here by the way, but she's been sick all week and didn't want to get you sick." Palmer handed over a small hamper.

Tony nodded. "Tell her to not worry." He grinned when he opened the hamper and found movies and the final season of Magnum PI in the basket. "Where did you get Magnum? I've been searching forever."

"Bree found it for you. I don't know where."

"Tell her I love it."

Palmer nodded with a smile. He was glad he had been able to give Tony something useful. Then he moved away to let Ducky hug Tony.

"Good to see you smile," said Ducky.

Tony thanked his friends. He was happy that they had all come to visit.

* * *

Lunch came quickly for Tony once his friends had left. He was enjoying the quiet when Brad came in.

"Hey Tony," said Brad. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about watching some Magnum episodes."

"Leave them until later. Time to go outside for a while."

Tony smiled. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." Brad helped Tony up and handed him a dressing gown. "It's nice outside, but the air is cold."

"Okay." Tony put the dressing gown on and followed Brad to the elevator. "There's a nice courtyard outside. You might even make a few friends down there."

"Thank you for letting me do this Brad."

"I was going to let you out of here at some point, Tony. I just wanted to be sure that you were well enough to do so."

Tony nodded. He understood that very well, and he knew that Brad was only looking out for him.

* * *

Once he was outside, Tony felt relieved. The air was crisp and refreshing. He wandered around the courtyard for a few minutes, then found a seat that was in the sun. Within minutes, he had spotted a pretty woman looking his way. He gave her a smile, then looked away.

Ten minutes passed before Tony realised something: his kidnappers were still on the loose. He was out in the open, and they could be anywhere. Suddenly, Tony was finding it hard to breathe. He felt like his chest was on fire as he tried to suck in as much air as he could. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he was panicking and he knew that was not going to help him in the long run.

"Tony?!"

He heard his name, but he didn't respond. He couldn't place the voice as he continued to panic. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the panic stopped and he could breathe again. He looked up to find Emma in front of him, her hand on his shoulder and the other one holding his hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked as the second nurse left them alone.

"What happened?" Tony asked, feeling frightened.

"You just had a panic attack, that's all. You're okay."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Tony shook his head, his face having gone red sometime ago.

"How about we take you back upstairs? You can rest for a while."

"Okay…" Tony let Emma lead him up to his room.

"Don't be embarrassed, Tony. Panic attacks happen. You've been through a lot in the past week. You don't have anything to be ashamed about."

"Yes I do. I can't go outside."

"You can go outside. You just have to remember that you are safe. Panic happens to everyone. Just don't let it take control. Now, what happened?"

"I remembered that their still out there somewhere, that they could be anywhere."

"They aren't here Tony. The both of them are wanted by several law enforcement agencies. The minute they step foot into the hospital, security will be on them. Trust me, nobody is going to let them near you."

Tony looked up into Emma's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely sure."

A smile finally lit up Tony's face. "Okay. Thank you, Emma."

Emma smiled back. "Anytime. But next time you start feeling scared, come and get me or Brad. Okay?"

Tony nodded and settled back against the pillows. Emma passed Bert to him, then left, letting Tony calm down a little more.

* * *

Gibbs jumped up in shock when he saw who was being led to the interrogation rooms. He spun on his heel to follow them, but was stopped by Muller.

"Gibbs, we got them," said Muller. "They were caught on camera trying to steal a car. The apartment complex had security, who held them until we got there. It's over. They aren't getting away with this."

"Tony will be relieved," said Gibbs. "Has anyone told him?"

"I called the hospital, but he was asleep. Dr Pitt said he would pass the message on."

"Good." Gibbs felt the tension in his body disappear. "We have Tony's statement. Can we use that against them?"

"Definitely. They are wanted for kidnapping and assaulting a federal agent. Tony's statement is perfect and will be enough to lock them away for a very long time."

"Good," Gibbs said again. "I want in on the interrogation."

"I know. Why do you think I brought them here?" Muller turned. "Are you coming?"

* * *

The interrogation had taken a long time, but both of the Barn brothers had finally admitted what they had done to Tony. Everyone, except for Gibbs, was shocked at what they had done, having not read Tony's statement yet.

"You are both going to prison for the rest of your lives," said Gibbs angrily as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Tony woke up feeling like something was up. He looked around and found Brad and Gibbs in the corner of the room, talking.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs turned and gave Tony a smile. "Hi. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"We got them, Tony. Both of them."

"Really?"

"Really. We just finished interrogating them."

"Good." Tony felt himself relax. He felt much better now.

"I have some good news for you too," said Brad as he came over and sat with Tony.

"I can go home?" Tony asked with hope.

"You can. Were you planning on asking me that every time I said I had good news?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, I was planning on that."

Brad shook his head and laughed. "I thought so. Yes, you can go home tomorrow morning. Agent Bishop has agreed to pick you up and let you stay with her."

Tony smiled at that thought. Bishop had always been good to him. He would have to find a way to repay her kindness.

"I'll let you two talk for a while." Brad walked out and Gibbs took his spot.

"Everyone heard what they did to you, Tony," said Gibbs carefully.

"I figured they would at some point." Tony sighed. "Doesn't matter. As long as they are in jail, I don't care."

"No-one is ever going to bring it up or use it against you. If they do, they'll have me to deal with."

"Thank you boss."

"Anytime. Now, I want you to take some time off work. As much as you need."

"I think I only need a couple of days. But I would like to meet those two boys before I go back to work, if that's still okay."

"I'll call their parents and find out. Maybe Bishop can take you there on the way home tomorrow."

"That would be nice." Tony changed the subject. "How many cases have I missed out on at work?"

"None. We spent this last week and a half looking for you. All other cases went on the back burner for a while. When you come back, we can look at other cases."

Tony nodded. He felt so much better now.


	13. Chapter 13

Bishop was waiting when Tony made his way out of the hospital and to her car. He gave Emma a hug and thanked her for her help before getting into the car.

"Hey, Tony. Gibbs asked me to take you to the school. The two boys really want to meet you still. Are you happy with that?"

"Very. And Bishop, thank you for this. You didn't have to do it."

"I know that. But you are my friend, and it will be nice to share the apartment with someone for a few days."

"You miss having Jake around, don't you?"

"Of course. I don't care what he did, I still loved him for a long time."

"Understood. I've been there before." He missed Wendy so much though he would never tell anyone about it. "So, how are you? You look like you've gotten some much needed sleep."

"Gibbs sent us all home after we finished processing the Barn brothers yesterday. I went to bed at seven thirty last night."

"That was really early."

"I know. But it was nice. I needed it." Bishop pulled into the school's parking lot. "We're here."

Tony climbed out and followed Bishop into the front office of the school. A smiling man was waiting for them and took them to an office without a question.

"Joseph, Matthew, this is Agent Bishop. She's brought someone for you to meet," the man said.

The two boys looked up with big smiles. They were holding cards, which they gave to Tony a moment later, along with tight hugs.

"Thank you, mister. You saved us," said Matthew once he finally let Tony go. "You didn't have to do it, but you did anyway. That was so brave."

"I would never let children get hurt. Are you both okay?" asked Tony.

"Yes," said Joseph. "We kept asking if you were safe yet. Our mums kept telling us to wait, but it was hard to do."

Tony smiled. He hugged the two children and thanked them for the cards, which were creative and sweet.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Thursday morning saw Tony up bright and early. He had already made breakfast and coffee for Bishop and himself, cleaned the apartment and dressed for work. He wanted to still find a way to repay the kindness, but until he did, this was just as good.

"Tony? You're a bit eager to get back to work, aren't you?" Bishop asked as she entered the kitchen in her pyjamas. "Is that an omelette?"

"It is. There's bacon on the other plate and plenty of coffee to go around."

"Thank you." Bishop sat down to eat, her eyes widening as she looked at all the food Tony had cooked. "Why did you make so much?"

"I'll take the leftovers to work for Gibbs and McGee." Tony shrugged as he washed dishes. It wasn't the first time he had brought breakfast to work for the team.

* * *

When Tony walked out of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was everyone clapping. He looked around, and there was banner hanging from his desk that said 'welcome back'. A cupcake was also on his desk, and he was sure that it was from Abby.

"DiNozzo, well done!" someone shouted. "You saved those kids. You are a hero!"

Tony felt his face going red as he sat at his desk and everyone started chanting, 'hero, hero, hero'.

Finally, Gibbs stood on his desk and shouted, "that's enough! All of you, get back to work!"

Tony looked up as his boss came over. "Thank you for that."

"Relax, Tony. Nobody will bring it up. I made sure of it."

Tony nodded. "So, what are we working on today?" he asked, changing the subject and earning a chuckle from Gibbs.

 **The End**


End file.
